Louisa Parry
The desperate spinster, longing to get married one day, Louisa Parry is one of three daughters of the emotional wreck Mrs Parry. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley along with her three sisters, Bridgette Parry, Taffy Parry and Lunia Parry, she spent her entire life in Grasmere Valley living with her mother Mrs Parry who was known as unstable. Her father father Karl Parry was fed up with Mrsy Pary and was about to leave her when he ended up being hit by a car and killed. Bridgette Parry and Taffy Parry were living it up in London and Lunia Parry was off being a mercenary, which left Louisa having to deal with her neurotic, emotionally unstable mother. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 2 It is believed by many that Louisa and John Strawberry are an item although this has never been confirmed and it is quite clear to some that it was a one way relationship with Louisa desperate to marry the astronaut. They even had a party at the Parry residents calling it a halfway party as John was supposedly halfway on his journey and was now heading back. At the party the thief Marvelle managed to steal the cake their much to Mrs Parrys dismay. It turns out that John was not in space at all but rather not wanting to be entagled with Louisa Parry, he ran off with Carry Parker using the space mission which he was not on as a cover. However Carry ran away just before the wedding finding John abusive. It seems as though Louisa and Mrs Parry were distraught at how John turned out to be devious, a fraud and abusive. At the end John is disgraced and his career as an astronaut is finished with. Volume 3 She is good friends with Yasmin who upon returning from her honeymoon tells Louisa all about it including the makeover she had by Candid Candy while she was in Jamaica. Louisa from this thinks then it is a good idea for her mother Mrs Parry to get a makeover. Mrs Parry ends up getting a makeover and Louisa Parry is seen waiting for Mrs Parry at home talking with her great friend Barbara Craig. When seeing Mrs Parry's new look Louisa is horrified so much so she faints and Barbara is forced to call Dr Nathan Jones to help Louisa. Volume 4 She, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Mrs Ambrose are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. Volume 5 When the Knatman appearances begin to take place Rick Barchez is jealous of the attention that Knatman is getting. He ends up going to Steve Queen's house the man who plays Knatman who is just as annoyed with the attention Knatman is getting. Knatman soon swoops into their house and attracts a crowd as Rick fights Knatman. The crowd hate Rick who are killing their hero and they want him to stop. Among those is Mrs Parry who is obsessed with Knatman and even tries to shoot Rick Barchez with a shotgun. However she ends up shooting Knatman. What is more intresting the man disguised as Knatman was none other than John Strawberry, the man who broke her daughters heart. As a result of this Mrs Parry is put in prison causing for Louisa Parry for a time to be living on her own. Volume 7 Bridgette Parry and Taffy Parry end up moving in with Louisa Parry and live with her as her mother is now in prison. When having dinner they see Jarik Danes having dinner on his own. The three try to gain his attention, each wanting to have Jarik for themselves as a boyfriend. Bridgette and Taffy expose just how stupid they are as they are so dumb their IQ put together don't even reach double figures. However it seems that while Jarik still refuses to date any of them he becomes friends with Louisa. It turns out he is married and that he was at the La Vista Restaurant to celebrate his anniversary with her. Heis wife Janice Danes however is locked up in prison for a crime that she didn't commit. With their loved ones in jail the two become friends. Volume 8 Louisa manages to appear in Volume 8 in Deluxe Edition as she was there along with her good frined Barbara Craig and her daughter Meadow on Meadow's birthday celebration in La Vista Restaurant. Louisa and Barbara are planning to go to Paris in June after Louisa manages to visit Mrs Parry in prison. It is revealed by Louisa good friend Barbara that Louisa had been in Paris before just after John Strawberry's betrayal was revealed as she wanted to get over him. At the restaurant Meadow wished that she could find out who was her father. There the fire set by Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas known as the Great Fire managed to catch the restaurant on fire. Both Louisa and Barbara are safe but Meadow ends up perishing with her father Daniel Bridge attempting to save her. Volume 9 She is among those who are present when Michael Novak, Franco Fabregas and Iago Biden's role in producing the Great Fire is revealed to everyone and the three end up being put in prison. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Christmas 4 Louisa is seen at the town hall meeting chastising her sisters for their stupid natures. The meeting was an urgent one being arranged as they tried to figure out what to do as Lona Surville's adopted children had been kidnapped and there was a demand for the entire town to sacrifice their Christmas Presents to see them back again. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti The incident involving her and John Strawberry is referred to by Larry Lothario as he tells the story to Jake and Deborah who are going out trying to make Jake fearful that if he abused Deborah like John did Carry Parker, he may end up like John.